fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mortisha Koopa
Mortisha Koopa is Bowser's neice, she lives with Bowser and the Koopalings because Bowser's sister Becki Koopa had died. Mortisha is respected and treated like a Koopaling by most of her cousins. Apperance Mortisha has brown hair styled into a bob, a red head, shell and red shoes, her eyes are blue and she wears lots of blue eye shadow. Her shell is rose red and dotted with spikes, her shell has a white encasing and a white rings around the spikes. Her shoes are red and look just like Wendy's. She has horns but she sometimes hides them under her hair. Personality Mortisha is very vain and slightly stubborn t times, she loves music and make-up. To her, fashion is everything so she tends to try and buy the latest things. She hates getting her hair wet and has a tantrum if it does but behind her brattish personality is a sweet kind and caring little Koopa who is affraid to be who she really is because she thinks her uncle will abandon her and she'll be alone forever, few of her cousins know her secret. Relationships Jinkesse Mortisha found Jinkesse's Chamber whilst looking for the bathroom in Bowser's Castle, she has been scared of Jinkesse ever since. Lavora Lavora is Mortisha's best friend, Mortisha sometimes gets fashion tips from her, the only thing that really bothers Mortisha about her is the fact they use different brands of hair spray, the two are also in a band together along with Dolly, Elly and Ludwig. Pyotr The two seem to be rivals, Pyotr likes to steal her stuff, mainly her necklace but Bowser always gets it back. Gyro Mortisha doesn't talk to Gyro very much but thinks he's pretty cool anyway. Thomas Koopa Mortisha likes Thomas but sometimes thinks he's a little weird. Ludwig Mortisha and Ludwig don't seem to like each other that much but they have to get along sometimes because they're in a band together. Lemmy Mortisha enjoys Lemmy's company and treats him like a baby giving him hugs and kisses everytime she sees him making him slightly scared of her. Roy Mortisha hates Roy because of how mean he is to Elly and Dolly, she sometimes slaps him if he says mean things to her cousins. Noah Mortisha isn't fond of Noah and thinks he's weird but because he's from another universe where the events of Super Mario Bros 3 never happened her meaning mother is still alive in that universe and she pesters him to tell him about her. Ross Mortisha likes to play with Ross's hair and usually braids it and ties it back with bows as he sleeps. Iggy Mortisha thinks Iggy is weird and usually stays away from him. Ellen Mortisha likes Ellen and tells her secrets and tells her how she really feels about things. Dolly Mortisha likes to bake cakes with Dolly in secret at night, she asks Dolly not to tell Bowser so he doesn't think she's soft. Alex Mortisha is afraid of Alex because he has electric powers, she is scared of electricity because her mother died in an electrical accident. Wendy Mortisha likes Wendy but thinks she's too selfish. Risen Mortisha feels sorry for Risen and is afraid that Bowser will treat her like him if he finds out she's not as evil as he thinks. Bazyli Mortisha likes Bazyli but Bazyli doesn't like her, but she doesn't know this. Morton Jr. Mortisha thinks Morton is to fat to be part of the Koopa Troop and tries to get him to leave. Lady Mortisha doesn't like Lady's Style but enjoys talking to her. Jackson Mortisha thinks Jackson is a douche and tries to act cool, she mocks him by impersonating his "Swaggy Walk" as she says the words "Sup dooooood, yo dawg" and laughs at him. Larry Mortisha likes Larry but he likes to play pranks on her. Chris Mortisha likes Chris but hates the fact he doesn't clean his teeth, whenever he talks to her she sprays his open mouth with breath freshener. Harley Mortisha doesn't like Harley but likes to play with his hair like she does to Ross. Tim Mortisha often asks Tim about her necklace as it is a type of gemstone, they both keep trying to find out how it lets her read minds. Bowser Jr. Mortisha doesn't like Jr. because she doesn't like how he acts like a king all the time. Justin Mortisha likes Justin but he doesn't like her. Dragonia Mortisha loves playing games with Dragonia, she asks her to use magic to make her hairspray last longer. Game Apperances Princess Daisy and the Legend of the Sarasaland Scepters Mortisha is the boss for World 25 and controls the Scepter of Music. Her boss battle takes place in a bedroom chamber, Mortisha is laying down on a bed with rose petals in the typical "Funeral Pose" holding a buquet of roses and covered over with a satin sheet. Mortish slowly raises and must either; Blasted with the power of the Cosmos 10 times, stomped 5 times or use a glitch where she falls of the edge of the map (aka, out a window). Once Mortisha is defeated she loses her Scepter and jumps of the map (out a window). She is later battled again along with the rest of the Koopalings before Daisy battles Tatanga. Mario & Luigi: Quest For The Seven Sages Mortisha is one of the main antagonists of this game. She has a magic paintbrush and is battled three times in the game. Other Apperances Untitled Mario Comics A young Mortisha is set to appear in a new Mario comic series along with a young Lavora and a living Becki Koopa. Mortisha and Lavora are to be seperated from Bowser, Clawdia and Becki and are a key part of the story. It also reveals how Becki died and why Mario and Bowser have a large rivalry. It also explains what happens to Pauline after Mario and Luigi enter The Mushroom Kingdom Trivia *"Mort" is french for death so it's possible that the name "Mort'''isha" was chosen due to the death of Becki Koopa. *Mortisha's battle sequences often include Roses, Lace, Books and Diaries and usually take place at Dawn or Dusk. This is a reference to Mortisha's favorite song "If I Die Young". *Mortisha is sometimes spelt Morticia''' or even Morticiah. *Mortisha's name is inspired by her grandfather, Morton Koopa Sr.. Names In other Languages - 死んだ前者 (Mortika) - 死亡是的 (Mortissah) - Mortette - Muerta - Mortekja - Mortexa Gallery Mortisha Koopa.png|Mortisha's promo art Koopaling for Fantendo.png|Mortisha by Lumoshi MortishaKoopa.png|Mortisha thinking BowserFamilyTreePromo1.png|Mortisha as she appears on the unfinished Koopa Family Tree. Picture 123.jpg|Mortisha by SuperGamerPlayer Mortisha.png|Mortisha by Nutta of da Buttas MortishaIcon.png|Mortisha's emblem MortishaKoopaTestEva.png|Mortisha Koopa 3D MortishaNew.png|Mortisha's updated appearance Category:Koopalings Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Enemies Category:Mario Enemies Category:Koopas Category:Koopa Troop Category:Royalty Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Children Category:Eva's Stuff Category:Free to use Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Fanon Koopalings